Sueño que me besas
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: "Como quisiera besarte… entregarte todo con un beso… uno que jamás podre darte."


~Nadie Sabe Como Es  
Ser El Hombre Malo, Ser El Hombre Triste  
Detrás De Unos Ojos Azules~

**Dooooooooooshhhhhhhhhhhh! Ya, juro que el siguiente será fic largo u.u**

**Que va, tenía que escribirlo ahora si no la idea se me perderí no se, el mundo se hubiera acabado.**

***Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen se los pido prestados a Masashi Kishimoto asdfghjklñ.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W**W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W* W*W*W*W***

_(8) BEHIND BLUE EYES - Limp Bizkit (8) _

Ah…. Suspiro una vez más, remuevo mi posición en la cama y vuelvo a suspirar… Joder, ¿Por qué todos los días tienen que ser iguales?. Como odio la rutina…

Como TODOS los días me levanto en la mañana, me doy un baño, me pongo mi capa de Akatsuki, Sasori no Danna no está en nuestra habitación seguramente el se despertó más temprano. Bajo, desayuno con los demás, si el líder no nos asigna una misión el resto del dia entreno con mi arte pero si tenemos una voy con mi maestro, cumplimos la misión, tenemos una discusión sobre quien tiene la razón del verdadero concepto del arte, volvemos a la guarida para finalmente dar el reporte al líder e ir a dormir. Y mañana hacer EXACTAMENTE lo mismo.

¿Por qué no puedo terminar con todo esto? Antes fácilmente yo podía echar todo al carajo y cambiar las cosas… pero ahora, es diferente… ¿Por qué es diferente…? Oh cierto, ahora recuerdo… es gracias a este sentimiento… a este maldito sentimiento.

Siempre supe que algo andaba mal… no era normal siempre ponerme nervioso si llegábamos a hablar de otras cosas que no sean ni de la misión ni del arte con el… no era normal que la mayor parte del día siempre pensara en el… no era normal siempre tener… aquel sueño.

Ese día estaba confundido. Sasori no Danna estaba diferente, mas bien, distante. Si me dirigía la palabra, pero cuando lo hacía no me miraba, no entrenaba conmigo, total, no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo como antes… y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir… mal, triste.

Decidí no darle importancia y me fui a dormir.

Al la mañana como normalmente, me levante, y me fui a bañar. Pero a la mitad del baño… recuerdo que tire el jabón y me quede en shock unos minutos. Todo porque recordé el sueño que tuve esa noche… un sueño donde… Sasori me besaba.

Inmediatamente me toque los labios, sabía que solo había sido un sueño pero me pareció tan real. Odie ese momento. Lo odie porque ese sueño… Me había gustado. Lo odie por que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por el. Lo odie porque desee volver a tener ese sueño. Y se me cumplió.

No hay noche que no tenga el mismo sueño. El lugar siempre cambia, la circunstancia y la hora. Lo que no cambia es el beso, un corto pero lleno de ternura, tengo mis ojos cerrados pero lo siento sonreír. Algo que solo lo puedo ver en mi imaginación, ya que en la maldita realidad nunca sonríe a menos que sea una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me enamore de mi maestro Sasori no Danna no puedo negarlo mas.

Este ridículo sentimiento y ese sueño es lo que me tiene atado a la rutina. Una rutina que duele, si duele, y mucho.

Duele porque sé que mi deseo de estar con el nunca se va a cumplir, verlo diariamente si poder decirle… no gritarle lo que siento, lo que solo el me hace sentir. Solo poder mirarlo debes en cuando y dar un largo y decepcionante suspiro.

Como quisiera besarte… entregarte todo con un beso… uno que jamás podre darte.

-Mocoso, levántate tenemos que irnos ya.- Escucho la voz mandona de mi maestro y su pasos alejándose de la habitación. Mierda, casi olvido por completo que hoy tetemos una misión algo diferente, si diferente porque nos tomara meses completarla. Me había acostumbrado a las cortas de unas 2 semanas.

Tenemos que partir temprano, y no tengo tiempo de bañarme, bien, ya tendré una oportunidad después. Ahora será mejor apurarme si no Sasori Danna me matara por hacerlo esperar.

Tomo lo necesario para la misión y salgo de la guarida. Preparo mi arcilla pues nos trasladaremos en una de mis aves.

El viento chocaba en mi cara y mi cabello bailaba con el. Es un viaje largo por lo cual me senté en el frente de mi ave y Danna de tras de mi dándonos la espalda.

¿Debería hablarle…? Tsk… ni siquiera me atrevo a voltear a verlo. ¿Qué tal si comienzo con nuestra típica discusión…? No… probablemente no trae ganas de pelear. Lástima, quería escuchar su voz…

Dirijo mi mirada al cielo nublado y me pierdo en el… ¿Por qué el cielo tampoco me sonríe? ¿Por qué siento que ya nada lo hace? ¿Por qué esta angustia y corta inspiración…?

Danna… Sasori no Danna… Ja… ¿Nunca voy a dejar de amarte…?

-¡Hey mocoso!- Sentí su mano en mi hombro y zarandearme un poco. Dios, casi me da un infarto.-¿Qué estas sordo? ¿Por qué no contestas?-

-¡D-danna! L-lo siento estaba distraído…- ¿En serio me estaba hablando? -¿Q-que necesita?

-Te decía que es mejor que caminemos por esta zona, es más seguro que por los aires.-

Asiento y dirijo mi ave a tierra firme. Nos escabullimos por el bosque y caminamos por unas horas más. Hasta que llegamos a cierto punto que se dividía en 2 caminos y Sasori se fue por el de la izquierda haciendo una seña con su mano de que yo me encargara del otro.

Pues ya que, tengo que obedecer a "Señor solo mi decisión es la que importa". Aunque admito que solo gracias a él sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Mis pies se mueven solos… ¿Dónde quedo mi voluntad? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? Si… cumplir la tonta misión para la organización de que estoy obligado a formar parte…

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero hacer ahora…? Se supone que mi deseo es mostrarle al mundo que mi arte es superior… ¡que mi arte es el mejor! Pero, mi mundo se redujo en una sola persona. Una persona a la que no le importo.

Mierda… froto con mis manos mi cara, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir en mi sueño?

De pronto siento un liquido calido y espeso resbalar por mi mejilla. ¿Estoy llorando? No, esto es… ¡esto es sangre!

Volteo inmediatamente hacia la rama de un árbol y veo a un AMBU de Konoha que me había arrojado un shuriken.

Saco arcilla de mis riñoneras y comienzo el combate con ese ninja que para cuando me doy cuenta habían llegado 4 mas.

Los atacaba con mi arte, kunais y todas las armas que traía. No era nada con o que no pudiera pero… de alguna manera no sentía la pelea. Siempre me aseguro de dejarle claro a mi oponente que soy mejor, esta vez no era así. Solamente quería huir, solamente quería que todo terminara, solamente quería… darme por vencido…

No… no ¡NO! ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? Este no soy yo…

No supe cundo pero caí en una trampa del enemigo, mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba acorralado por papeles bomba… Aun tengo tiempo de escapar solo tengo que saltar por el… ¿Escapar..? ¿Escapar… de que…?

¿De la realidad? Bueno… ¿Qué mas da si estas bombas explotan o no? ¿Qué mas da si estoy dentro o fuera de? Nadie me va a extrañar…

Siento mis ojos cerrarse… creo que escucho algunos gritos… escucho mi nombre… todo… todo es obscuridad.

¡Argh…! Joder… me duele todo…

Escucho el sonido de fuego quemando madera… no quiero abrir los ojos… no se donde estoy… ¿A caso morí y me encuentro en el infierno?

Espera… siento que frotan mi piel delicadamente con un algo húmedo…

Está bien… abriré los ojos…

Mi vista nublada se aclara lentamente y veo una fogata, creo que estoy en una cueva.

-Ya era hora que despertaras- Escuche una voz a lado mío y exaltado voltee a ver a mi Danna incado que tenía un tazón con agua y unas vendas en las manos.

-¿D-danna? ¿Q-que esta…? ¡Auch!- trate ponerme de pie pero mi maestro me lo impidió.

-No te muevas. Aun estas muy lastimado.- Remojo de nuevo el trapo y limpio las heridas de mi brazo a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada. -Pudiste haber muerto, ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Yo… no lo se… Espere, ¿significa que usted… me salvo?-

-Digamos que llegue justo a tiempo. Quedaste inconsciente por tres días…-

-Ah…- No pude decir mas, no sabia si darle las gracias o… preguntarle porque lo hizo. Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que Danna lo rompió.

-… Me preocupaste.-

-¿Q-que…?

-No sabía si volverías a despertar… Sabes que no me gusta esperar, ¿Por qué no querías despertar?-

-B-bueno e-es que yo… n-no creía que fuera necesario…-

-… Entiendo…- se acerco mas a mí, recargo su frente sobre la mía y me miro.-Solo prométeme que no lo volverás hacer…-

-L-lo prometo.- Me sonroje y no podía creerlo. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Danna? ¿Esta haciéndome una broma o algo así? - Pero no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué… se preocuparía por mí?-

-Tsk… mocoso.- Acaricio mi mejilla con una mano -Me jure a mi mismo que cuidaría de ti pase lo que pase… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. - lo mire sorprendido y por primera vez los vi… sonreír. ¡Me estaba sonriendo a mi!

-Danna… Yo…- No pude continuar porque lo que yo creía imposible… sucedió

Sasori me beso.

No me lo podía creer, no era un sueño era la maldita realidad que siempre criticaba…

Me deje llevar por la sensación y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas ignorando el pequeño dolor que me causaba por las heridas de mi cuerpo.

Ame ese momento porque mis ideales cambiaron, ame ese momento porque Sasori me correspondía, ame ese momento porque pude unir todo mi rompecabezas de una buena vez… ame ese momento porque mi sueño se cumplió.

-Me había cansado de besarte mientras dormías.-

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W *W*W*W*W*W**

**Ah! Nada como faltar a la escuela y quedarte a escribir B)**

**Muero por acabar mis historias y subirlas de una **** vez! DD:**

**Espero que sean pacientes… u.u**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto esta cosa fea? Jajaja **

**Buano, acepto todo tipo de críticas recomendaciones lo que sea.**

**¡Se cuidan! ¡Gracias por leer! **

**\(*.*)/**


End file.
